Only yoursleves to blame
by secretlovers
Summary: femnaru. michiko had had enough, and the villigers have only themselves to blame. full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Summery: femnaru-Michiko. Michiko used to be such a happy child, but then something happens when she was 4, and she turned cold to the world. Only the rare few ever managed to get any emotions out of her. will she allow a certain Hyuuga into her heart.

'Come back here demon scum!' shouted a villager. The others behind him yelling in agreement.

It was time for their daily 'beating of the demon brat' as they oh so kindly called it. (Note sarcasm) little michiko was running with all she had but every time she was about to get away more people joined into the mob and some were shinobi, Anbu even. The frightened girl didn't know why they hated her so much. What did she do to deserve this torture. Every day was a fight for survival for her. and every day she was coming closer and closer to losing.

She turned and twisted, do every trick she knew to try and get away from the villagers. But they always kept in pace with her. Till finally one of them managed to make her trip by throwing something down before her feet. She fell hard; before she could pick herself up and continue her escape someone stabbed her in the back.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, stab after stab. None went easy on the poor girl. Michiko screamed out in pain, alerting others to what was going on, but they didn't attempt to save her, they only joined in on the beating. To make sure none of the 'demon lovers' heard her yells for help one of them slit her voice box with a dull kunai, she silently screamed in pain. When they were done beating her she again tried to leave.

'Now, now demon, where do you think you're going? We're not done with you yet, the fun is only beginning.' One of the shinobi sneered as he unbuttoned his pants.

Her eyes widened in fright, but there was nothing she could do. She dried to herself as one of the men harshly ripped off her clothes and when she felt something thrust into her mercilessly. After a moment, she blacked out from the pain.

When she woke up, she was in a dark wet sewer. Inside that sewer was a huge cage. Out of nowhere blood red eyes opened up.

**Come closer **a deep voice said gently. The eyes taking a softer look when they gazed out at her.

Not knowing what else to do and not wanting to go back out there she went over to the cage. That's when she saw that it was a giant fox inside the cage. The kyuubi no kitsune to be exact, but she wasn't afraid, not even close, in fact she felt safe.

'you're the kyuubi, so it seems you were sealed inside me and that is obviously why the village hates me so much.' She said simply

**Yes kit, but I never meant for this to happen. I am truly sorry my little one. Would you allow me to explain myself for the actions I took?** The great fox asked. With a nod of her head, the kyuubi continued.

**I was livid, very much so. You see, I had a mate, she was my first love and after centuries of courting her she finally agreed to be my mate. We had just had our first kit, a beautiful little girl who was a perfect mixture of both of us. I was so happy, I had the love of my life, and we created a love child, I was positively ecstatic. I went out to go hunting to get some food for us for my mate was ravenous from child birth. When I was coming back home I smelt blood, so much blood it made my stomach churn. So I ran as fast as I could only to find my mate brutally killed and my kit missing, when I looked around I could see my mate didn't die without a fight. **

**There were the dead bodies of humans all around her, as well as the smell of snakes, when I looked at the headbands of the corpses the symbol on them was of the hidden leaf village. I did what anyone would have done, I wanted revenge, to kill them all and make them feel the suffering they had caused me, for kitsune mate for life, all demons only fall in love once, and once their love is gone, they are incapable of loving anything romantically.**

**When I reached the village I noticed a familiar scent, it took a moment to realize what it was. They had kidnapped my kit, only further enraging me, I wanted my kit back and there was nothing that was going to stop me. I had ended up underestimating the 4****th**** Hokage and was sealed into my own child. **He said sadly.

Michiko was a very intelligent child, she had to be to survive, so she easily put to and two together. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she ran up to the great fox and cuddled into his warm fur.

'papa' was her soft cry. Kyuubi wrapped his tails around her and held her close to his large body.

**Yes my little one. I will never be separated from you again** the fox purred.

' so papa what do I really look like, can I stay here with you?' michiko asked eagerly.

The fire red fox merely laughed and with a flick of his tail, there stood the new Michiko. She had blood red hair that went down past her rear and was slightly wavy and was as soft and perfect as the finest silk. Her hair was highlighted in gold, as well as the tips and her bangs were outlined in gold. She had silvery violet eyes with her pupils outlined in gold. Delicate fox ears atop her head tipped in gold and a matching tail. Her whisker marks became more defined and she filled out more, she lost all her baby fat. All in all she was very attractive for a four year old.

**Well my kit, from now on I will train you day and night for as long as is necessary, after all, you are my heir and the new ruler over hell. Meaning you can** **summon any being that is from hell and command them to do whatever you want, as well as the fact that you could do the same thing with foxes for you are now the boss fox. The kind of fox you are is a bloodied crystal, the rarest type there is and even our own kind does not know the full extant of our power, maybe you will be the first.**

She stared at her father in awe. 'wow, I am really that special? When can we start training Tou-san?' asked happily.

**You are worth more then you know my kit, and your training begins as soon as you wake up from your slumber and emerge into the living realm once again.** The kyuubi replied.

With that Michiko woke herself up, only to look into the worried eyes of the 3rd, she noticed that 3 other people were there as well. The others were looking at her in shock. Well more like looking at her ears and tail in shock. So, these were either some, '_she's not the demon, she's just it's carrier'_ or some _' I really don't care either way as long as she doesn't mess with my family'_

But she could care less, her face turned cold as she looked at them all.

'michiko are you ok?' the 3rd asked her. she just glared at him coldly causing everyone to shiver.

'If one of the villagers attempt to even lay a hand on me again, no one will like the out come of it. I put up with all the beatings, all the glares and cold words. But the people of this village pushed it too far when they raped me. – everyone paled when they heard that- now, I'm going to give them something to fear. They call me a monster, they call me a demon, well I'll just show them how much of a demon I can be if they even try to lay a hand on me without my permission. Again, you better warn them, for I will no longer be lenient on anyone. And they only have themselves to blame'


	2. bittersweet news

I have Bittersweet news. I, from now on, will never (unless I have too) post another fic or update another chapter on fanfictions, mediaminer or any of those other websites. However, I will be updating them, continuing them, and even creating new stories. If you wish to know the website that all my work will be on then simply leave me a message and I will answer.


	3. to save the trouble i will just tell you

i will be updating at my new website www. forgotten-moon . web . com though not with so many spaces. i will be known as both forgotten-moon and secretlovers. please become a member!


	4. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
